Barbara Gordon (Continuum-47512936 (B))
“''You were always meant to be Batgirl, Barbara. “ --' Batman src History Early Life Barbara Gordon was born the daughter of Roger C. Gordon and his wife Thelma in the suburbs of Ohio. Even as a young girl, Barbara wanted nothing more than to be a super-hero. Her best friend Marcy and she would spend endless hours designing super-hero costumes and heroic identities for themselves. At this precocious age, the seeds of Barbara's future crime-fighting career began to foment. When Barbara was 13, her mother and father were tragically killed in an automobile accident (due largely to her father's drinking problem). Barbara adjusted as well as she could. After the accident, her uncle, James Gordon, adopted the orphaned Barbara. James Gordon and his wife (also named Barbara) lived hundreds of miles east in Gotham City, where James worked as the police Captain. Barbara immediately became infatuated with the Gotham City's most legendary phantom of the night – the Batman. Barbara had become completely obsessed with the Batman and learned everything that she could about him. One evening, she snuck into her father's private home office to discover him engaged in a secret conversation with the Batman. Barbara had no idea that her adoptive father actually worked with the mysterious Dark Knight. Her obsession with Batman only intensified. The following morning, Barbara insisted that James enroll her in martial arts classes. While reluctant at first, he recognized that the daughter of Gotham City's police captain could definitely benefit from some knowledge of self-defense. Barbara excelled in her training and earned her black belt within a short span of time. As dedicated as she was towards her physical development, Barbara equally committed herself towards her academic achievements. Gifted with a photographic memory, she easily rose through the ranks of Gotham Heights High School, and graduated early at the age of sixteen. That same period, Barbara earned herself a scholarship to Gotham State University. She became one of the University's youngest students, graduating with honors before she was even a legal adult. She became friends with Katarina Armstrong (Now know as Spy Smasher), but that friendship ended when Katarina tripped Barbara on the running track and won the race. They did not speak again for several years. Barbara continued with her self-defense training, this time learning the art of Jujitsu under a sensei named Dragoncat. To supplement her income, she accepted a position as a research assistant at the Gotham Public Library. Her true dream however, was to one day work in the field of law enforcement. She asked her father about joining the police academy, but James laughed at her, claiming that she didn't even meet the height requirements. She also attempted to enroll at the local FBI office as a field agent, but they dismissed her, citing many of the same reasons. Batgirl Main article: Batgirl: Year One A few nights later, Barbara found an opportunity that would ultimately change her life forever. The Gotham City Police Department decided to host the Million Dollar Masquerade Ball at the Bristol Country Club. Dozens of Gotham City's most affluent leading citizens, including the likes of Bruce Wayne and J. Devlin Davenport, were expected to attend. Barbara sewed a stylish, feminine version of Batman's costume based upon designs that she first conceived as a child. For the most part, she intended on crashing the party as this "Batgirl" merely to spite her father.[1] When she arrived however, she found that somebody else had decided to crash the party before her. A costumed criminal named Killer Moth and his cronies raided the country club, grabbing Bruce Wayne as a hostage. It was their intent to rob the charity proceeds as well as extort hundreds of thousands of dollars from Gotham's wealthiest patrons. Barbara now found herself acting as Batgirl in deed as well as in name. She tackled Killer Moth in the hopes of rescuing Bruce Wayne from his clutches. What she didn't realize though, was that Bruce Wayne was actually Batman. He allowed Batgirl to rescue him so that he could sneak off to change into his work clothes. Returning to the scene with his sidekick, Robin, Batman discovered that Killer Moth had gotten the better of Batgirl. In order to free her from the morass of Killer Moth's silk-spinner gun, they were forced to let the criminals get away. Batman chided Batgirl harshly for her foolish antics, and warned her against pursuing such a reckless lifestyle. Hearing such criticism from a man she idolized for so long was a shock for Barbara, but it did not deter her from her chosen path. Despite his disapproval, he sent her Batarangs via Dick Grayson, who subtly revealed to her that he was Robin. Barbara was able to solve the case, and by story's end, Batman swore her in an oath and also revealed his identity. The Killing Joke Main article: Batman: The Killing Joke As the years went on, however, Barbara found her role as Batgirl less and less fulfilling, and she eventually more or less retired. That's when the Joker showed up at her house, shooting and paralyzing her and when he kidnapped her father James. Batman rescued James Gordon, but still passed away due to his injuries and 19-year-old Barbara Gordon's career as a crime fighter was over. She spent a month in a deep depression. Oracle Cyborg offered to fit her with a new pair of legs but she refused flat out. It was during this period that Kara Zor-El returned from space after being away for a couple of years, and when she found out that Barbara was contemplating suicide she hit the literal roof, chewed Barbara out and called her an idiot. The aurgument was mighty loud and was filled with language that can’t be repeated in polite company. But in the end Barbara agreed to get therapy to fix the problem in her spine, and she was back on her feet again within a couple of weeks. After what they had been through together Kara and Barbara grew extremely close with each other. They eventually performed an an Amazon Marriage bond and live together like a couple. Barbara realized she no longer wanted to be a superhero, so she instead devoted all her time to developing one of the world's most complex and powerful computer systems and set to work accumulating information, renaming herself "Oracle." Blessed with a photographic memory, Barbara reads dozens of the world's top newspapers and magazines daily. She's also constantly gathering information from other, less public sources, such as the CIA's mainframe, not to mention the data networks of the FBI, NSA and Interpol (all without their knowledge or consent). Oracle has proven an absolutely invaluable resource to the Batman and his allies, as well as countless other superheroes, few of whom know anything about the person behind the name. Powers and Abilities Powers '''Cyperpathy: (formerly) While she was infected with the Braniac virus she had cyberpathic powers and could psychically interact with computer systems. Abilities § Computer Hacking: As Oracle, Barbara is an expert computer hacker. With her computer hacking skills, she is able to breach the highest security systems. Her skills are rivaled by none. § Computer Operation: Barbara is extremely proficient with computers. She is by far the most computer literate of the Bat-family, and one of the most efficient user of computers world-wide. § Genius-level Intellect: Barbara is shown to have a naturally high intelligence. § Investigation § Martial Arts: Barbara is a trained martial artist. She was trained by Kung Fu master Richard Dragon helped Barbara to hone her martial prowess during a time when he too was using a wheelchair. § Boxing § Dragon Style Kung Fu § Judo[1] § Stick Fighting § Stealth § Photographic Memory Strength level Above Average: Barbara Gordon possesses the strength level of a woman her age, size and weight who engages in intensive regular exercise. Weaknesses § Restricted Mobility: (formerly) Barbara Gordon was paralyzed from the waist down, and used a wheelchair, after being shot by the Joker. § Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (formerly [[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed]] Paraphernalia Equipment § Cowl Lenses: As Batgirl, Barbara could press a button on her cowl which put various lenses over her eyes. She had a clear lens, a telescopic-vision lens, a microscopic-vision lens, a thermal lens, and a multi-light tracer lens. The multi-light tracer device had eventually replaced her Batcycle's function. Transportation As Batgirl, Barbara Gordon rides a specially modified motorcycle, with a built-in crime-detection lab. Notes § Although this character was originally introduced during DC's Earth-One era of publication, their existence following the events of the 1985-86 limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths remains intact. However, some elements of the character's Pre-Crisis history may have been altered or removed for Post-Crisis New Earth continuity, and should be considered apocryphal. § The character of Barbara Gordon was created by Gardner Fox and Julius Schwartz. Trivia § Barbara's birthday is September 23rd.[13] § In Pre-Crisis continuity, Barbara Gordon was a brown belt in judo. In her Post-Crisis origin, she has a black belt in karate. § In Pre-Crisis continuity, Barbara Gordon held a doctorate in history. § Batgirl was once featured in a one-page advertisement for Hostess Twinkies Cakes. In the story, she must stop jewel thief extraordinaire, Jet-Set Jesse, from robbing a supply of jewels. Batgirl distracts her by throwing her a handful of Hostess snacks before taking her to prison. § In Batgirl #45 Souls: Barbara says that she was 18 years old when she was Batgirl. § Barbara Gordon graduated summa cum laude with a Ph.D at Gotham State University.[ Category:Continuum-47512936 (B) Category:Batman Family